The Developmental Core serves the multidisciplinary research mission of the UCSF-GIVI CFAR through the execution of four specific aims: 1. To support innovative research within CFAR by offering four different types of peer-reviewed funding opportunities targeting either individuals at different levels of training or investigators with a specific research/training focus. Up to five grants ($40,000/grant) in each of four distinct categories are offered annually including (1) CFAR Pilot Awards available to junior faculty or individuals transitioning to faculty status;(2) CFAR Mentored-Scientist Awards offered for postdoctoral or clinical fellows at an earlier stage in their training;(3) Basic Science Awards to laboratory-based postdoctoral fellows pursuing fundamental HIV studies and (4) International Awards ($25,000) to fund HIV-related training programs in the developing countries. 2. To conduct a comprehensive annual CFAR Mentoring Program for young HIV investigators providing each with access to the tools needed for future success in academic research. This program involves both "one on one" mentoring of junior investigators by committed senior faculty members and a series of professional workshops designed to facilitate career progression and academic promotion. 3. To continue to change the pervasive academic culture of "independent science" where collaboration and multidisciplinary research are embraced and new research teams can be quickly and effectively nucleated. 4. To invest strategically in a limited number of emerging research opportunities of exceptional merit or urgency. Special consideration for such investments, which are proposed by CFAR members or identified as a part of the Center's strategic planning process, is given to ideas that match a compelling opportunity with a particular internal strength within the Center. Together, these various activities of the Developmental Core are a clear expression of CFAR's commitment to the next generation of HIV investigators and are designed to ensure that their future work will be of the highest scientific and ethical quality.